The Power Of Unwanted Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inuaysha is some how full demon and bound to kikyo. After being hurt by Inuyasha Kagome end up in the care of Lord sesshomaru, who had not the time for it.While trying to rid himself of her she ends of a demon herself
1. What Have You Done

I DONT OWN INUYASH...wish I did

im alittle rusty on the whole writing this, bare with me please

* * *

"My brother...I smell him"

Sesshomaru soon took flight...only to find her. It was raining,she was cold wet and naked.

"So my brother has become all demon"

Kagome turned her head to the Lord "Sesshomaru"

"He gave you that wond didnt he?"

"Go away!"

Rin and Jaken soon met up with the two "Oh miss Kagome" Rin said as she ran up to her

"Rin" was all Sesshomaru had to say to make the girl back away

"Go back to your time girl" he said as he turned away

"I...I cant...he destroyed the well"

"This is a bother...you are not my problem..my brother however is"

Sesshomaru threw down a cloth for her to dress in and then walked away...with Rin and Jaken following and Kagome sitting alone in the rain.

Jaken made a fire and Rin fell asleep. "Milord"

"What is it Jaken"

"Do u think it wise to let that girl live?"

"Do you doubt me?..she is none of our concern"

meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting nexted to kikyo in pure demon form. "Calm down Inuyasha you will fight soon enough" Kikyo smile a twisted smile,she had her plan.the nexted morning Lord Sesshomaru and his followers were walking along and he soon smelt it "Inuyasha" just as it came out of his mouth he rain down from the sky "Sesshomaru"

"Well little brother..here to fight me again are we?"

Inuyasha glared and then laughed "Get ready Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha advanced to him and sasshomaru stood his ground Grabbing his fist before he got to him. "Inuyasha if I kill you here and now Id be bothered by the woman..take care of that before you come to me" sasshomaru then threw his brother down. Kikyo watched from afar...'_hmm thats right...he didn't kill kagome'_

Rin and Jaken soon showed up and Inuyasha sat up _'how dare he tell me what to do'_

sasshomaru turned to leave turning his back to his younger brother.Inuyasha took that moment to advance to Rin...he knew it would piss his brother off and maybe then he would fight. Inuyasaha didn't make it before Kagome who came out of nowhere had jumped in front of Rin,Taking the blow if his claws.Sasshomaru watch out of the side of his eye "Sit boy"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and looked up and started to laugh. Kikyo made her presents known and they all watched her walk over.'Inuyasha lets go...our business is done here...for now"

inuyasha got up and walked away "Lord sasshomaru let me take care of them"

"Leave them be Jaken"

"But milord"

"Jaken do you not see that my brother has become full demon and will kill you in a instant...and this sasshomaru will not save you"

Sasshomaru watched as Rin shook Kagome who was out like a light from the pain of Inuyasha claw hitting the same spot as before. "Damn" is all sasshomaru said as he picked Kagome up and swong her over his shoulder.

that night in a dark cave Rin watched over Kagome as she sweat with fever

Jaken did not like this at all and stay close to the cave entrance "Jaken what bothers you"

Jaken just looked up at him

"She saved Rin Jaken"

"Yes milord forgive me"

"Stay here Jaken I shall return"

soon Sasshomaru found himself at Totosai's "Sasshomaru..I knew you would come...its inuyasha"

"I need to know old man, why has the tetsusaiga not turned my brother back in to a half breed?"

"Mmm dont know..." the old man said as he scratched his head

"Why are you bothered by it sasshomaru...that's not like you"

"He has lost is senses and his woman was left in my care...I have not the time for this"

"You say that girl...whats her name...Kagome is in your care?"

"Yes but I have no use for another human girl"

"why not let Inuyasha do as he please with the girl..gone soft have we?"

"No ...but all this is beneath me"

"Yes I guess it is...take the girl to yin"

"Yin?"

"Tell Jaken...he will know who I am speaking of"

and with that sasshomaru left.Totosai Looked up at the sky..."Your father knew Inuyasha was going to be to weak for this...oh the secret you keep great dog demon"

sasshomaru returned "Oh lord you have returned"

"Yes jaken"

Sasshomaru looked at the woman laying sick on the ground .

_stupid girl _

"Jaken...we most go to Yin"

"Yin! milord..uh"

"Yes...you know were to find her do you not?"

"Yes but she only comes out on a full moon night"

"Very well"


	2. Fight Fire With Fire

Hope you like

Leave a review please!

thanks for reading as well

the morning came and sesshomaru was more than ready to get this over with.Kagome still not awake and still with fever was placed on Ah and Un."Jaken what do you know of this Yin"

"Oh milord she is a demon..very old demon...she has powers I do not know of..I know demons do not like to seek her power"

sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked along letting jaken lead the way.soon they were in a mountain and it was night...and it was cold. Jaken stopped "We are here milord..." he said as he jumped behind is master. A evil and old laugh came about "Sesshomaru...what is it that you wish"

"Make yourself know old woman"he said coldly

"Very well" out stepped a woman,tall,skinny...and looking ever so young.she begain to laught again "I can not turn your brother back..so what is it you seek here"

"What do you know,woman"

"Everything...I know all,I see all...your brother is a fool, naraku as well... he granted Kikyo a wish...making Inuyasha soul bound to hers...tho he need not to do that,Kikyo got what she wanted and purified him"

"I see" he said as he looked away

"Kill him and be done with it...what holds you back oh great lord"

"Inuyasha is not worthy of a full demon death"

"He can become a half breed...but I will not tell you how"

"Then I guess I should kill you" he stepped closer to the old woman but stopped when she looked past him at the girl laying in fever "You did not come seeking power"

"I came to bring you the girl...I wish to rid myself of her"

"Who told you to bring her to me...what would I do with her" Sesshomaru smirked

"I guess Totosai will die" the woman glared back at the lord

"That changes everything..bring her here" Sesshomaru growled with annoyance.He pick up Kagome from Ah and Un and walked her back over to the woman and dropped her.

"how rude is that how you handle a lady" the women smiled as she said it.

"She is a human..."

Yin raised a eye brow to that and before sesshomaru knew what hit him his cheek was bleeding. "How dare you do that to lord Sesshomaru" Jaken called

"Silence Jaken" Sesshomaru raised his claw to his face and felt his blood.'What is the meaning of this" He got no reply as the woman eyes turned demon red and a strange wind blew around her and Kagome and then went away, Kagome was pale like death and then the Yin raised kagomes head opening her mouth and she dripped the blood from her claws into kagomes mouth.When Yin was finshed she put Kagome down and back away.Kagomes body raised in the air and began to glow her hair grew long and her bangs split and a moon glowed on her forhead,her nail grew long and purple lighting blot looking strips made themselves visible on her wrist and one on each cheek bone.As everyone watched, her body developed to a full woman, the cloth Sesshomaru had given her didnt cover much of her legs or her chest or her back.You could see a lightning blot looking strips on each one of her shoulder blades and her ankles..and there were a few more not seen. everyone watched as he body fell to the ground softly and Kagome opened her eyes

"Where am...I" she sat up and looked around..she then quickly coverd her ears

"What is that noise...what is this smell" Kagome asked not know what was going on

"Indeed..what is going on"Sesshomaru asked.Yin looked at him "Fight Fire with Fire...if you wish to fight"

"What are you talking about woman" he asked stepping closer "Inuyasha is full demon now..is he not"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said but not with saddness but with hate..witch made Sesshomaru rasie a eye brow "This girl...she is now a demon as well"

Kagome shot her head up "What!!" she stood up fast and then looked back at Sesshomaru "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" she screamed and shook her head back and forth at all the noise..she could not take it and ran. Sesshumaru's eyes glowed red "What...is the meaning of all this" he said as he grabbed Yin. "Like I said..fight fire with fire..if you wish to fight...she will be the only one to deal with inuyasha...use her Sesshomaru..."

then yin put her hand on either side of his shoulder and he began to burn.He droped her and his eyes calmed down.. He looked to his side and there was his arm that had been cut off. "I thought you might like to have it back...you will need it"

"No...I wont. nor will I need the human girl"

"She is not human anymore and You wanted me to take care of her,but yet you did not wish her dead...the only way to save her was to transform her in a demon...this works out for you as well I think" sesshomaru had no idea what Yin was talking about

"you are vial woman"

"Then begone from this place..but im sure you will return"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away with his followers...following.


	3. What He Was Born For

Hope you like, I was having trouble writing this one, alot of things were going on around me

Look out for my new story to!!

thanks to thoes who wrote me review

Sesshomaru left Yin's with Rin and Jaken in tow. It was late and his little followers grew tired

"Stay Jaken"

Jaken just stopped and let the demon Lord go. Kagome was at a river bank kneeling, her hair touching the grown and her hands were over her ears and she was crying..a hard cry,Like she had lost the meaning of life. He walked up to her with no expression on his face. He stood there not saying a word,she opened her eyes to let the tears escape and that's when she noticed him standing there.She froze,to afraid to move.

"Weak" is all he said

she shot up standing in front of him,the wind started to blow and her hair along with it.Sesshomaru pulled his finger threw is own hair.

"weak, weak...of course im weak, im human remember!" Kagome screamed with all her heart.

He did not turn to look at her "To this sesshomaru you will always be human..but the fact is you woman are now a demon"

she slumpt down to the ground "Why didnt you just let me die" he then turned to her

"That can be arranged if that is what you wish"

she looked up at him standing over her with his claws ready.

"I didn't say I wanted to die...I asked why you didn't let me die"

"you saved rin...It was my honor that saved you..not me"

_"use her sesshomaru" _Yin's voice played in his head,He didn'tlike playing by anyone's rules and it was not about to happen now.He was turning to leave when he saw rin running up "Lady Kagome are you alright" rin said so happily as she ran and knelled to kagome's side. Kagome quickly covered her ears from the girl voice that was loud in her head. "Rin...you must talk softer"Sesshomaru said as he folded his arms,making a mental note to bash Jaken for letting rin run off.

"Yes my lord" she whispered which earned her a growl if annoyance from her Lord

Kagome looked down at rid "Hey rin, sorry about that..seems everything is louder now that im a demon"

"Well you still look pretty Lady Kagome" which earned the girl a smile and a warm hug

"Lord sesshomaru..will Lady Kagome now be coming with us?" Rin asked in a happy tone

but she got no reply as he started to walk away. Both girl's watching him walk away.

Rin smiled and grabbed Kagome and and dragged her along,following the lord.As they walked Kagome kept wincing from pain that came with the ,noise,smell and this voice inside her.She growled which caught sessshomaru's attention. "Woman" he called

Kagome looked up at him "What" she said snappy tone

"Can you not control yourself...ridiculous"

"I don't know if you noticed or not but iv just became on of you today mister!!" she said pointing a finger at him.Before she knew it he was standing right in front of her,she had to change her head position so that to look up at him.His arms crossed still "That tone might have worked with that half breed brother of mine...but it will not work with me"

Kagome stepped back in fear

"If it is bothering you that much..close your eyes and tell your sences to calm down" he said as he turned to walk away.

Kagome blinked a few time_ did...did he just help me?_

_"yes and now listen to him"_

"what! im talking to myself and myself is talking back!"

_"No you wench...I am your inner demon inside of you"_

sesshomaru turned back to her once again "Woman..you can talked...to yourself...to yourself"

_'what! why that'_

_"shhhh...im trying to stable you"_

_'you again...go away...i don't need anything talking back to me...iv got enough problems without you!'_

Soon kagome realized that her hearing and smell had become normal.

_'thank goodness im normal again'_

_"Yeah your welcome"_

_"_THAT'S IS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD" Kagome yelled as she stiffened her arms beside her.

this time jaken was the one to reply "Stupid girl...its is your demon soul talking to you"

"What...this is annoying.."

"If you do not like it...then control it" Sesshomaru said as he stopped

kagome was about to say something when she ran smack into a barrier

Sesshomaru waved his hand and down the barrier went. On the other side of the passage way was fileds of flowers and a long white road and a huge castle.It was sesshomaru's home, his domain.The great West Lands,his fathers domain. "I love it when we come home" Rin said as she ran threw the filed of flowers."Wow...I didn't realize he had a home"

"Stupid girl...do you think we walk around the earth all the time!" Jaken said as he waved his staff in front of her

"Well yeah,kinda"

Jaken look kinda upset being called homeless. "Wait...the West lands...isn't this the land Inuyasha and sesshomarus father ruled?"

"YES YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL" jaken was getting more upset

"Lord Sesshomaru is the ruler of the great land!"

"He rules here..."

"Yes..that is why he was born"

Sesshomaru was well ahead of them walking the road as rin followed him in the field

"So then why does he hate his father so much ...I mean he rules his land,Inuyasha does not do that...wait is that why he wants inuyasha sword so that inuyasha cannot become ruler?"

Jaken started laughing "You are a stupid girl...that half breed could not rule if he wanted to...half breeds arn't aloud! like I said it is Lord sesshomarus birth right"

Kagome was a little confused about somethings

"that's right he is full demon"

"Yes his mother was demon as well...she was made to give birth to him"

"so they didn't love each other"

Sesshomaru turned back and both Kagome and Jaken could feel his burning eyes on them

"Enough questions!" he said coldly

Jaken and Kagome looked at each other and walked on,following. Along the way Rin took Kagome by the hand.They came to the big stone gate and the two hugh demon who were made of rock's opened the gate then bowed.Inside the Gate to women demons were bowing

"welcome home Lord"

sesshomaruwalked past them not saying a word

"Rin...show her to the room next to yours"

"Yes Lord sesshomaru!"

Rin pulled kagome and began there way to the halls of the castle.

meanwhile

Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing on a mountain looking out

"Somethings wrong...her scent has changed..."

Kikyo smiled..not worried about it one bit,she already knew what was going on

Inuyasha on the other hand was growling with rage,not liking what he smelled.

His red eyes seemed to turn even more red.Yes ...he didnt like the smell...not one bit.


	4. Protect Yourself

I know its short, but sometime short is sweet!

* * *

Kagome was looking at her new room when her door flew open. "woman" is all he said.

She growled with disapproval of being call woman all the time. "Yes what is it?"

"This sesshomaru has no intions of protecting you"

"I didn't know I needed protecting"

Sesshomaru raised a eye brow.

**'she got to be kidding right?'**

_'hn...let her believe it'_

**'This could be fun'**

_'silence...i have no time for games'_

**'No but I do**_''_

His inner demon wanted command. "You will learn to fight..and channel you power...so you can go on you way..."

He was right tho, she didn't want him to be right. She had this new power and didn't know how to use it'

**'good you will learn to fight...lets see what you can do!"**

_'yeah and the first thing I'm going to do when I learn is silence you butt"_

**'like to see you try wench'**

Kagome rolled her eye's and when she looked to where he was standing, he was no more.

Kagome could smell the sweet scent of hot water. "A bath...that's what I want"

she opened a door to find a hot spring for a bathroom and with that a big grin on her face.

She began to undress, once all her clothes were off she turned around to step in the water when she noticed a mirror.She stared into it..._'is..is that me?"_

**'hn'**

_' wow...i can live with that'_

**'will you stop talking to me"**

_"ME STOP TALKING TO YOU!! WAIT A MINUTE, I'M THE PERSON AND YOUR..THE...UH..WELL SOMETHING...YOUR SUPPOSED TO STOP TALKING TO ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! I cant talk to myself if I damn well please and I'm talking to myself...NOT YOU"_

**"...well...you didn't have to yell...and that's sad"**

_"whats sad?_

**"..."**

_"Oh yeah...now you don't wanna talk" _

Kagome walked up to the mirror and looked in. Her hair had gotten so long, and her nails eww, she would shorten them later. But it was the marks all over her, her hips had purple lighting bolts,her tummy was so flat but so tone..never in her life. Her legs were great,long and lean, her butt...wait she had a butt!! "Oh kami I have a butt" her inner demon wanted out...this was not demon like, well in till it came time for mating,or choosing a partner. Kagome stopped looking at herself to slip in her bath.

--

Miroku and sango were glad it was over, they could lead normal lives...sort of.Tho they missed there friends.They saw what happen with Inuyasha and could not believe it,They also saw him chase her away.They thought her to be dead or back in her own time. Thank kami that he could not go back to her time without his beads. Kagome had tore them off in the struggle,poor shippo, he was now with Miroku and sango. "I wounder if she's alright" Sango asked

"Yes me to,I just don't understand why Kikyowould do what she did" Miroku answered

"Its not fair" Shippo was so sad.

"Maybe in due time...will come across kikyoand find out" Miroku said with his eyes closed with a Stern face.

Sango looked to the sky, hoping Kagome was alright.

_'_


	5. Exercises

You could hear growls,thuds,grunts and yelling. There she was in a black outfit, just like sangos but without color. "Focus girl" the man said.

She was sparring with nothing but her own two hands. The demon she was sparring with was call Siyon. She was sweaty and panting, he tho breaking no sweat. Unknowing to her,tho she should have known, sesshomaru was watching. She kicked,punched,jumped and flip around the demon.

Siyon didn't intend on her hitting him anyway, this was just exercises.

"Stop girl"

She stopped and bowed. " We are done for today girl...tomorrow you will balance and stretch..so be ready early in the morning. She bowed again and left. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but would you please come out from hidding"

Sesshomaru came into view of the man. "She moves very nicely Lord...if I do say so"

Sesshomaru just looked at the man "Good,I trust she will learn easily and fast..so that she may be on her way"

"Yes my lord...I scenes..something...powerful about her"

Sesshomaru for some reason didn't like hearing this. "If that is all my lord?"

"Yes..you may go"

Siyon was about Sesshomarus age

**an: in my story he is 24**

He was a little shorter than sesshomaru, but then again not many people stood tall like sesshomaru. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a long red sash that fell down to his shoulders,his hair falling a little longer than the sash. His eyes were very pretty and they were lite blue with dark almost navy blue slashes in the little blue. He Was built perfect for his body size,that is why he was the trainer,and sparring partner.

Kagome headed back for her room when a demon woman met her half way.The woman bowed "My lady...

"Don't call me that"

"I'm sorry My Lady?"

"Don't call me My Lady"

The woman didn't know what to say,but Kagome did "I'm not anyone's Lady..nor the head of woman of this house"

"I'm sorry" the woman said

"I'm Kagome"

"Yes miss Kagome...I came to offer ointment rub for your body"

"Thank you"

As Kagome dipped her body in the hot springs the woman rubbed the ointment on her back, It was to help loosen her and easy her sore body, as time goes by,she would never need this again.She let her body relax

**"I like it"**

**"**_like what?"_

**"being called Lady Kagome"**

_"Well to bad, because I'm Kagome and your..I don'teven know what to call you...and what you say does not matter"_

**"Why do you not like it...your the strongest demon woman in this place"**

_"Because I do not belong to anyone...and I'm not the lady of this house"_

**"Oh I sense much hate..."**

Kagome growled a low warning growl to herself..scarring the woman behind her

"Sorry...didn't mean to scare you...that's is all for now..leave it with my ill do the rest of my body"

"Very well miss kagome"

Kagome let the woman call her miss,it didn't bother her as much. After her bath she slowly rubbed her body down with the ointment, being very nice to her legs.She looked over her body again.

_"wow"_

**"I know..all this time you looking at yourself got me thinking"**

_"about?"_

**"your a virgin..arnt you?"**

_"I think that's enough out of you"_

**"just asking...such a pretty body...untouched...and with you being demon now...your first time will be much better than it would have been as a human"**

_"And your telling me this why?"_

_"_**I'm just doing my duty and informing you"**

_"yeah...what is your purpose anyway?"_

**"oh...just to help here and there,I am your true demon form"**

Kagome had enough talking to herself and wanted to sleep...and sleep she did.


	6. Unwanted heat

**AN: OK PPL im sorry I noted that i made kagome's inner voice and her thinking in the same lettering...sorry about that**

**so from now on the voices are in this lettering and there own thoughts are in the small lettering. ok good? thanx for the reviews they mean alot.**

**no iv not forgotten inuyasha... battle will be soon.**

* * *

She shot up in the middle of the night and started to growl.

_what is this_

She felt hot,aggravated even,frustrated she felt...heat between her leg's...she was wet.

_what...what the hell is going on_

Her inner demon began to laugh.

**"did you think about what I told you today?"**

_what do want,iv got issues here_

**"Yes I know you do...silly girl"**

_wait...you know...come on...spit it out right now!_

**...your in... heat"**

_"_WHAT!!" She could not believe what she had just heard.

**"You better watch out"**

"For what?" Kagome felt herself get hotter,she was now talking out loud.

**"For a male demon, if they smell you...its over with...and if he is in heat...you wont be able to control yourself very well!"**

Kagome felt sick..."Man I got to get out of here"

Her inner demon left her alone,it wanted to see what she would do.Kagome got out of bed and she didn't care that she was in a silk night gown..."I swear of all night's to be in heat...I had to be wearing this" She was running down the hall trying to get outside. Around the corner she went, and strait into...Sesshomaru. _kami give me a break_

her inner demon was cracking up, oh this was to good. It did calm however, this was a real matter. Kaome's nipples were hard and you could see that from her silk gown she wore, thank the heavens above it was a long and fell to the floor and not a short one, but it was a tank top v neck and light pink tho.She had to get away,not only was she in heat and becoming more heated...so was he and she could smell it. It was not as strong as hers.She ran around him and out the doors.

"I must be lucky...it didn't get to me...he must be controling his heat...I hope he didn't smell me...oh kami"

Kagome found a pond and it was lit up by the moon in the sky. "Cool water..maybe that would help"

Not taking her silk night gown off she slowly got in the water.To bad it made it worst.."crap" She rolled her eyes.

"why wont this go away"

**"It wont till you release"**

_what do you mean,release?_

**"...you have to give in to your heat or it will last a week, you could wait, but you will be battling all kinds of male demons..."**

_"you mean...i have to have sex?"_

**Yes...by the way he is behind you"**

_"Who? wait i don't wanna have sex...im a virgin for crying out loud...I don't wanna have sex with just anyone"_

**"He is behind you, go to him, he is not anyone...I want him anyway...who better to do it with...and you ran, you should not have done that...silly girl when female demons run from male demons when there both in heat...the males takes it as playing and that you want them"**

_"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE HAND! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE"_

Kagome was searching for a way out of this _wait...the man behind me is sesshomaru...he would not want me heat or no heat...thank kami_

Kagome felt better and turned to see Sesshomaru, he had his arms crossed and he was shirtless. Kagome felt her heat rise. "Sesshomaru"

"What are you doing woman?" Kagome's faced turned red

"Nothing...just thought Id go swimming, I could not sleep" It was not a complete lie but she knew it would not fool him. She slowly got out of the water and her silk stuck to her body.

_kami this day is never going to end...could this get any worst_

"Im just going to go my room now" She didn't let her eyes meet his, she was in heat and it would just make it worst. She started to walk pass him and he put his arm out and stopped her. He stepped to her and held her arms "What are you doing sesshomaru?"

He put his mouth up to her ear "Your in heat woman...your asking to be fucked walking around like this...and next time you run into a male demon I would not run away they might think your playing with them"

Kagome felt her heat rise,oh how she just wanted him to let her go.He did let her go and turned around "Come...I will take you back to your room" He was messing with her and she knew it._that jerk!_ _oh i will get him back so bad for this...sit sit sit sit sit...grrrrhaaaaaaaa I wish that would work on him._

**"You want him, that's why your mad"**

_"No I don't, and even if I did he would not want me, I mean on come he is in heat to and he is just fine standing by me"_

**"your right he is fighting it...get it...he is fighting it meaning he wants you and you want him"**

_"Trust me,I speak for both me and him...the feeling is unwanted...and im sure he is telling his voice or whatever you are the same thing...UNWANTED"_

They were almost to her room,Sesshomaru was thankful for his inner demon to was bugging him with petty matters.

**"we must have her! the heat is there and you know it! she in heat,your in heat...do it take her now"**

_this sesshomaru will never take a human_

**"She is not human anymore...remember"**

_still human to me..._

**"your not fooling me...you cant...you want her...**

_the feeling is unwanted,so hear me,you will not win, now begone before I silences you for good!_

**"This is not over..."**

Sesshomaru had enough,thank goodness they were at her door.

"Um...sesshomaru'

"What is it woman?" He said turning to her. She look angry...there were demon guard's all around the grounds. She could tell they could smell her and she knew they could not help but to be drawn to her. She let off and warning growl as did Sesshomaru. She was controlling her heat...but how she did not know.

Sesshomaru walked her into her room and shut the door behind him,He knew nothing good could come from this..


	7. Power?

It had been 3 months since that night he had to stay in her room to keep all others out. He could not just stay in her room everytime she went in to heat, once a month for up to seven day's...most of the time its only four days. Nothing good could come form it, she was a demon now, so what was to stop himself from losing himself? well...himself for one. So once a month 4 WOMEN, demon guards were set outside her door, and one human woman was inside, to keep men out,and her in.The human woman was one of rins maids. Sesshomaru thought it might be a good idea to keep another human in contact with her,just in case one day she had to return to the humans. Tho he didn't much like the idea of ANOTHER human in his presents.This was becoming bothersome and stupid.

Her heat was over again and it was time to get back at the task at hand. Training and finding Inuyasha. So Early in the morning she met him in the dojo,to start training once more.There was still the faint smell of the heat on both of them,even tho it was over.It was easy enough to control.Swords clashed, feet shuffled,he was fighting her one handed she was using both hands. She was becoming very good and soon, herself was only using one hand to fight him.He never broke a sweat,tho she was.

--

Miroku and Sango were making there way to the west,they needed to see if Kagome was ok, even tho there was no guaranty that they would be able to make it or see her.They were walking on a dark path when Miroku suddenly stopped

"What is it Miroku"

"I feel a heavy presents" Sango looked around and soon noticed something red standing in the trees...its was inuyasha."Inuyasha" Miroku said

"What are yall doing here,you know it not safe"

It was so odd to see his face in his full demon form.

"We could ask you the same thing old friend" Miroku answered

"Kikyo" Sango wispered

"Come to interfere?" Kikyo ask, knowing full well there were not going to.

"Kikyo why..why are you doing this?" Miroku asked in a defence stance.

"Monk there are things that need to be done,My reincarnation was never meant to be with inuyasha"

Miorku and Sango did not understand.

"But Kikyo..how could you do this to Inuyasah?"

"Monk, I have no control over what he does,inuyasha is inuyasha"

"How can you say that!! he is bound to you!!" Sango screamed

"Slayer...I released him from that bond awhile back...if you must know"

"What"Miroku said to himself but out loud

"Inuyasah.?" Miroku asked his name while looking up at him in the tree.

"What she says it true" Inuyasah spoke as he jumped from the tree to meet him.

"I need Inuyasah to be aware of his feelings...he chose to stay with me all on his own" Kikyo stated

"But I dont get it Inuyasha why?"The monk asked

"I promised myself to Kikyo long before Kagome came along,I was never meant to be with her,anyway, once she's wishes on the jewel she will go back to her own time"

"You have the jewel?" Miroku asked

"No,its back in Kagome's body, it became whole after Naraku's death,We don't know how,it was still missing the pieces from Kouga"

"But Inuyasah,your already full demon...what do you want her to wish for"Sango asked,worried

"Kagome is not human anymore,and with the jewel inside of her she is very powerful,tho I bet she does not know it,and it only a matter of time before my brother finds this out as well"

"What do you mean she is not human anymore?" Sango asked

"I mean I can smell her and her smell as changed,I dont know what...but she is not human anymore"

"Ok Inuyasah...but what is your point?" Miroku asked...knowing something bad was to come

"with her power,and sesshomaru's power, they will no doubt be a great force"

Sango and Miroku were even more confused the more Inuyasha talk.

"Enough of all this,Inuyasha tell me what it is you want her to wish for?"Sango demanded

"What is the one thing my brother wants more than anything?"

Miroku thought for a moment

"To become greater than your you father?

"That's right"

"Ok so what is she going to wish for?" Sango asked once more with anger in her eye's.


	8. To The West

_last time..._

_Ok so what is she going to wish for?" Sango asked once more with anger in her eye's._

--

A smile came across Inuyasha's face.

"Now that Iv become all demon..there's only one more thing to do...my brother wants nothing more than to become greater than our father"

"Yeah...you said that already" Sango said as her fist shook at her side.

"Well...I'm going to get Kagome to wish my father back"

Miroku and sango's eye's went wide!

"But Inuyasah...I don't understand" Miroku said with a stern face.

"What makes you think she will wish for that!" Sango said releasing her hands from there fist form.

"oh she will,I'll make her...and then when she does I'll be the one to beat father and become what Sesshomaru has been searching for! it is the only way...and the fastest way" Inuyasha stated with a evil grin.

Mirko and Sango gasp,they were shocked.

"Why has Inuyasha not hurt us" Miroku asked turning to Kikyo

"When I released him from my bond...I gave him his human soul back, he maybe demon...but he knows what he is doing" She stated with her arms crossed.

"You...you cant do that...you cant do this" Sango screamed at her.

"I can...i'm a miko...and im going to do this...and he will protect me,he promised...his heart lies with me and me only...by his own will"

Sango took a few steps back,it felt as if her heart had jumped out of her. She back into Miroku and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"now..if you will excuse us" Kikyo said as her and inuyasha walked past them.

"Wait" Miroku called.

"You said that your brother would soon find out her power...does that mean...shes with him?"

"Yes monk it does" Kikyo answerd as they kept walking...

miroku was in more shock...her with sesshomaru...he kept asking himself

why would Kagome be with him and what are they doing...was she ok.

He came out of his thoughts when he felt Sango about to charge forward but he held her in place

"What are you doing let me go...we have to stop them!"

"you know we can not sango dear,let them go"

"How can you say that"

"We can only hope to reach Kagome before they do"

Sango agreed and they decided to proceed to Kagome but with more haste.

Lucky for them they were headed in the right direction. They were now glad that a villager told them about a miko and demon being together this way. Had it not been for that they would have gone to the well with shippo to see if he could sniff her out. But once they found out which way kikyo and Inuyasha were going they didn't bother and left a poor sad shippo behind. Kagome would be very anger if something happy to him!


	9. Not Going To Happen

**cling**

**clank**

**thud**

This once more was the sound of Kagome the demon training with Siyon. Siyon had become fond of Kagome and loved training her.

"Is that all you got Siyon?"

"No no my lady"

**cling**

He kept pushing her back,his sword against hers till

**swooosh**

**cling,cling cling **

Her sword hit the ground. They both smirked,he thought he had won,but she had something else on her mind. She flip back a few times grabbed the bow and arrow on the wall,knelt on one knee,aimed and fired.

It hit the mark,hitting aginst his armor,knocking him down. He had not seen that coming, they had not been trainning with arrow's so he had not known she already knew how to use one.

She smiled and dropped the bow. He sat up on his elbows and smiled.

"Well my lady I do think you won...oh,ow..uh" and he threw himself back as if he were dyeing.

Kagoem giggled and walked over to him,he had his arms spread and his eyes close.

"Come on silly" she said

He opened one eye and looked at her and smiled. She gave a hand and he stood up.

"Well I say your ready but forget the sword... the bow is your thing"

"Yeah...I guess it is"

"Well my lady what say you and me have a nice walk?"

"Sure"

He gave out his arm and she took it and they began to walk.

Siyon had told Kagome he didn't know were his master had found her but he was glad,he had fun training her. She told him that she liked the bow better, she never really cared for the whole sword thing. He agreed it was indeed the bow that was meant for her. He asked her what she would do when the fight was over and she told him if she came out alive she was not sure what she would do...but she was not afraid.

That'swhen he put his hand on top of hears. He told her she was one of the bravest and one of the most beautiful demon women he had ever seen and the he liked how different she was. She smile and he smiled back at her.

--

Sesshomaru saw the whole thing,The fight and now them walking. He thought it rather odd they way his best trainer was 'playing' with Kagome,surly he has not developed feelings for this once human girl...surly not.

Seshomaru would not allow it,It would distracted her from her job,and he had not spent the last couple of weeks dealing with her,for her to hang around longer than needed.She was to fight and go on her way.Sesshomaru felt a low growl in his chest,he didn't even know he was growling.

Siyon had placed his hand on Kagomes which was resting on his arm.

Sesshomaru didn't like it, he told himself that he would not let this happen, they had a fight to fight and he didn't need Siyon distracting her, or woo her for that matter. Well that's what he told himself anyway. No he didn't like it and he would not...not let it happen.


	10. A Walk

**BIG THANK TO**

**Peyton Cummings**

**FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY FICS!!**

--

_last time..._

_Sesshomaru didn't like it, he told himself that he would not let this happen, they had a fight to fight and he didn't need Siyon distracting her, or woo her for that matter. Well that's what he told himself anyway. No he didn't like it and he would not...not let it happen._

_--_

With a low growl he began to walk to them...and with a

"Ahm" they turned to see him. Siyon bowed

"Well my Lord...the Lady here seems to have learned alot"

"Indeed"

Siyon smiled

"You are dismissed" Sesshomaru said not looking at Siyon but at Kagome

"My lord?" Siyon asked with a confused face

"leave us" Sesshomaru said with a little more do as I say tone.

Siyon bowed to him and then Kagome and took his leave.

"Well...that was rude" She said to Sesshomaru as she watch Siyon jog back to the castle.

"So..i presume your training went well" ignoring her previous statement

"Well...yes"

"He is coming near" He said,talking about his half breed brother

"Yes I know...I feel him"

Sesshomaru looked into the sky.

"Well if that is all I'm going to return to my room"

"Do as you wish"

shes nodded and walked off,not even bowing. He would have a word with her about that later,but right now he was in a thoughtful place,trying to figure out what it was that his brother was up to.

--

Kagomemade her way to her room,guard's bowing before her as she past, she could not help but roll her eyes.She would understand if she was the lady of the house,but she was just a girl,now a demon,about to fight her past love,with none other..than Lord tight wad himself.

_why cant a girl have a normal life...to easy...it would just be to easy...Kami's don'tlike easy...they are poking fun at me right now I just know it..._

she thought that as she blew her bangs from her face and turned her eye up as if she were looking for the kami's above. She went to her room closed the door and began to write in her journel,she hoped onday if she had kids they would read it,like it was a fairytale, but now she was demon she didnt know if she would find love again or have kids...maybe 500 years down the road her journel would be found and become a well know fairytale...that would be cool. She sighed and began to write about her day...waiting for night to come,so she could go for a walk alone.


	11. Passion In The Rain

**LEMON!!**

**hope you like.**

* * *

Night had come,with a cool breeze,Kagome took off her clothes and put on a plane white silk robe,She made her way in and out of doors,swiftly so that no one,if there was someone,would see her. A few days ago she found a secret garden,she knew that sesshomaru was probably the only one who knew about it,But she didn't even smell him around there,it was to pretty of a place for the likes of him to in joy. She slowly walked on the grass to the pond,it was beautiful,calm and the moon was in the middle shining bright,telling her to come.

Rain started to fall soft and here and there,It did not bother her,it was so soft and nice, like cherry blossoms falling. She let the silk robe fall from her body slowly as she walked. She came to the bank of the waters and put one foot in and soon found her self in the middle of the water,inside of the moons light.

--

Sesshomaru walked with his thoughts in his head,He opened some double doors and step outside. He looked up and closed his eye and let the soft rain fall on his face. He slowly opened his eyes...and there...she was,naked her back to him, her hair was spread out over the surface of the water and she was tickling the top of the water with her finger tips,she was swaying and humming a sweet tone,He watched as the light rain drops fall around her.

His sword started to shake and he silenced it. He didn't know he could not take his eye's off her back. There she was the water coming up to her hips. He slowly walked to the bank of the water,tho he didn't know why. He watched as she put water in her hands and let it roll down her back,the rain was not enough to get anyone to wet,just drops here and there.

She slowly turned around and opened her eyes to see him there. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hands holding she shoulder. She gasp a little gasp. He was not looking at her but past her,She knelt her head down,her bangs her face. She slowly made her way to the bank of the water,she step out,he still looking past her. she was right at his side when his arm came from beside him to now stopping her from walking any further,his arm was right below her breast and his hand was now on her side. He still looking out,and she was also looking out,She didn't move.

Sesshomaru thought he heard the voice of jaken,so he pulled her from his side to his chest.

She gasp again,her arms now bent but not crossed,she was starting right into his clothed chest,His had was now on the small of her back.The rain became a little harder,but still falling like light cherry blossoms. Jakens voice faded, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and let out a soft breath,he looked down at her,there eyes met,He didn't feel like himself,like someone else,and she was just so sweet,and beautiful her with her marks on her face like his.

"Ses...seshomaru" She spoke in a soft whisper

His eyes still on her.

"Are...are you ok?" she asked again in a soft whisper

the rain picking up just a little more.

He leaned his face down to her,she closed her eyes,her arms reached up and her hands placed them self on his shoulder. His eyes were open and looking at her lips,he let his lips linger,rubbing against hers...lightly rubbing against hers...in till...they met. there lips met and they both took in a breath of sharp air,his hand pressing harder on her back and his other hand slowly met his other one and held her tight,there kissing deepened.

When there lips did part,Kagome took in air and made a sound like the air was cold and hitting her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He soon crashed his lips back on hers and she wrap her arms around her neck.as she held him,he let her go,but not breaking there kiss.His hands went to unfasten his armour,as the heavy armour fell to one hand he tossed it and it landed with a crash and soon his arms went back around her. She soon found her hands making there way into his robes in till she felt his hard but oh so warm chest. They still kissing and the rain still falling. She pushed his clothes off his shoulder and let her nails scratch his arms.He left out a growl of pleasure.They broke the kiss and looked at each other.He picked her up bridal style and walked her to a cherry blossom tree and sat her underneath it,on a bed of cherry blossoms that had fallen. He shed his clothes and Kagome watched as his swords fell the ground.

She soon found him above her body,in between her legs. He kissed her again,the tongues glad to to dance once again. She raised her leg and brushed it against his hip,The fire in him burning,hurting. His growl now alittle louder,and she made a peerr. His had slowly made its way down the leg that was rubbing her side,his claws scratching the top of her skin.

She threw her head back and arched into him,when she did his mouth made it's way to her breast, kissing them, she moaned so soft and sweet,her claws digging into the ground. One hand holding him up and the other making it's way up the her side. After kissing her breast with hunger his lips made there way back to hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips. He knew what she wanted. He broke the kiss and looked at her,her eyes told him yes,and that was all he needed. His tip rubbed softly upon her. She gasp and her eyes widen,they were still looking at each other. She was so wet,and he was all to glad that he had made her that way. He knew this would be her first time. He Crushed his lips back on hers and at the same time,slowly letting his hardness slide into her and her wetness,She lifted her back off the ground and held herself up in her elbows,The feeling of his now rock hard cock in her,was enough in itself to send her over the edge,He stayed still for a moment,letting her get used to him inside her.

She broke the kiss and laid back down,She let her hand roam his chest and he started slowly pushing in and out of her wetness,Closing his eyes, he kissed her jaw line,and his movement going a little faster,neither of them seem to care it was still raining,it made it seem better. His breath became heavy and she was now scratching his sides in pleasure. She was moving against him,making him move faster,she tingled in every which way. She was so wet, and he was so hard.

She heard him grunt and she loved it,He would thrust into her deep,and her hips would rise high to deepen it, And with a soft kiss and his name being whispered 3 times the last one being a hard whisper they both gave them self to each other, him growling loud in pleasure,pleasure he had never felt before,his hot seed in her womb,her wetness around his hardness. She loved the feeling of his dick throbbing in her as his seed was released, she moaned a high pitch moan. He didn't remove himself from her as he laid on his side,pulling her close,there legs in tangled and he plan to keep himself in her as long as he could,to feel her warmth,his white hair mixed with her black hair and it covered there body's, as they kissed slowly there tongues in joying the taste of one another,so soft and sweet,as...if if two lovers were going to be torn apart from each other...never to see each other again.

* * *

**o****k so that was my first real lemon,I hope it was ok... nexted chapter coming soon!!**


	12. Calm Before The Storm

She woke slowly,she was still under the tree and naked,naked and alone,he was gone. She covered her body with her robe and slowly stood.She took a moment to remember everything that took place last night. He had been so warm,and easy with her,she felt loved underneath his body. But now she was alone.

She found her way back to her room without running into anyone,it was still really early. She sighed as she went into her room. Was he made with her? She put on her fighting clothes and left,maybe she would bump into him,she was sure he will let her know how he felt about last night.

Sure enough a few seconds later she found him walking to her. A small blush found it way to her cheeks,but she kept face,but not for long,She watched him he walked right past her with hate in his eyes,even tho he didn't even look at her as he past her.

"I'm leaving" was all he said. She turned around fast but he was gone,she reached her hand out,tho she didn't know why.

--

**earlier that morning**

He was made,How did he let this happen,and she let it happen to! He destroyed his dojo,he turned over everything in his room and left fear in the people around him. He need to leave,he need to kill something.

Flashes of what happen between them kept finding there way into his head,he would not summit to them,he wanted nothing more than to be angry. He hated how good she felt,how well her body matched his. With every thought he became more enraged..

--

She was hurt,and mad all at the same time.She could not fit all the thoughts in her head.

Mad

enraged

hurt

alone

She had given him her body,her body that she had never given to anyone else. She gave him something she could never get back,something only he could have. She would not cry,no she was over crying for now. She grit her teeth and headed for the dojo.

When she went in she was taken back,it was a mess!

"Siyon...what happen she asked walking up to the man

"Oh my lady...this was Lord Sesshomaru doing"

"What...why?"

"I don't know,he seemed to be fighting with himself about something"

Siyon stood there a moment...then the scent hit him. He felt like his breath had been knocked out of him.

"Whats wrong Siyon?"

His eyes widen "Perhaps...he did something...and then felt something...something he wishes not to feel"

It hit Kagome like car,she didn't bathe...he could smell them. Her cheeks turned red.

"Oh god" she had not meant to say that out loud but she did. Siyon was a little hurt,he wanted to court her,but it was his fault for not telling her sooner. He looked over the girl in front of him...

_so he did not mate with her...maybe...I can still court her later_

"Its ok My Lady...you need blush in front of me...but if you wish took keep it a secret...perhaps and bath might make you happy"

"Yes...yes Siyon...I think so" She was starring off into space and bowed to him. Siyon bowed back...tho he didn't know why she had bowed to him...as if she was saying she was sorry. He was growing more fond of her day after day,she always did something to make him fall a little more.

Kagome took and quick bath,quick but well done bath.She scrubbed so hard her skin was red,everywhere. She put another fighting outfit on,this one yellow and black like sangos She once again made it back to the dojo,still being cleaned. While in the bath scrubbing her skin almost off, she thought about what Siyon said...

"_Perhaps...he did something...and then felt something...something he wishes not to feel"_

She was mad now,she hated him once again,yes he was the cold hearted killing bastard she had known before,now the she thought about she could not believe she had slept with him.Enrage now she pulled the bow and sword of the wall and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Lady? Siyon asked smelling her anger

"Away...Don't worry I'll be back"

"But My Lady...what should I tell My Lord?"

"Tell you Lord...to bite my soft sweet ASS!.because this LADY...does not give a damn..who he is!!" and she stormed off. Siyon did not like this at all,

Add...

One VERY mad DEMON WOMAN

A pinch of HATEFUL WORDS...FOR HIS LORD

A hand full of SOON TO BE EVEN MADER LORD

Mix them together and what do you get...Fury of all 7 hells on earth.

"Oh man...why did I ask...now I got to tell him when he comes back...I feel my life is coming to a end" Siyon was freaking out.


	13. The Fury In Sesshomaru

Ok well his day way not going as planned, He tried to find somethings to kill,someone...but the only thing he was able to find in his way,giving him a reason to kill was one bird and a rabbit. This was not doing him any good. His day was about to get alot worst.

He entered his castle,everyone bowing and moving out of they,the all knew what was about to happen,they were warned.He was headed to his dojo again.

"Siyon" he called

"Yes my Lord im here"

"Good" Sesshomaru attacked but Siyon was on guard. He was about to open his mouth the tell his Lord that the his Lady had left but Sesshomaru stopped his attack and Siyon almost fell over.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru noticed the bow and a sword missing.

"Where is she" He said with a growl

Siyon's fear came into play.Sesshomaru glared at him knowing he would not lie.

"Where..is...she!" He yelled now holding onto Siyons shirt.

"She left my Lord...I dont know where she went!! forgive me!"

"What did she say"

Man he was hoping he would not ask that...he did not want to say. Sesshomaru glared daggers at him. Taking in a deep breath he came out with it.Flinching as he said it

"She...she said..to bite her soft sweet ASS! because this lady...does not give a damn..who you are!!"

He said it as fast as he could and took cover. Sesshomaru sent him into the wall. But he was alive. He knew his master was beyond mad,his eyes were so red,a red he had never seen.

_how...how dare that woman speak of me in that manner! I kill her...yes death is the only...ill kill her bring her back,beat her and kill her again! she will wish she never touch me,that I never touched her,she will wish she never met me,I will break her_

he then glared at Siyon and a evil smirk came to his face,this scared him even more.

"My Lord...are you ok?"

"Fine" still smirking

"Are you leaving?"

"No, Siyon...we will wait..."

Siyon really didn't like this,he was afraid that if sesshomaru was to make a move at Kagome that he would have to betray his lord and help her. This was not good. On top of that the longer she stayed gone,the madder he knew his lord would be.They had no idea where she was or when she was coming back,no good would come from this.

--

The Lord was in his study,sitting behind a desk,tapping his finger on the table,his angry riseing with ever moment. then there was a knock

"WHAT!" he said with anger.

Jaken poked his head in "Forgive me...but Rin wishes to see you"

Sesshomaru growled,he had been busy and had not seen her much,she to hand things to keep her busy,she was learning the laws of the west and proper manners,

"Very well Jaken..now be gone"

Jaken left with haste,he to had heard how mad he was,He prayed to the Kima for the girl.

--

Sesshomaru went into the girl room,she sat in the middle of a large bed with her hands in her lap.

"Lord Sesshomaru you came!"

"Yes Rin"

"I'm glad...I was hoping to see Lady Kagome to"

"She will be back soon Rin" he said Knowing the little girl knew that Kagome had left.

Rin had always called her miss Kagome,now it was Lady Kagome

"Rin...why do you call her Lady now?"

"Lady Kagome has been here a long time...she is very nice to Rin...maybe...she can me Rins mother one day"

Sesshomaru didn't need this.

"Rin...are you not happy with the sesshomaru?"

"Oh yes my Lord...very!!..is something wrong My Lord...something I said?"

"No Rin...go to sleep" and he walked out the door.

--

That night he did not rest,her words burning in his head,...

"_She...she said..__to bite her soft sweet ASS!.because this lady...does not give a damn..who you are!!" _

He was livid,he would not sleep till she came back and he had it out with her.How dare she insult him,even after he gave her pleasure...even tho it was clear it was unwanted on both sides.

**something is headed for us**

**something we don't want**

**something we never had**

**we are fighting**

**this unwanted love**

--

**sorry its so short...more to come,it just getting late.**


	14. YOU!

She was running hard,you could hear her breath rush out of her mouth. She was past trees with ease,going so fast that she almost missed them.

Miroku and Sango were making there way to the castle when they saw a flash of black and yellow.

"What was that" Sango asked

"I duno"

Kagome heard them before she saw them,she stopped her running and turned on her heel.

"Miroku?...Sango?"

They were standing in there fighting positions. "Hey guys..wait it me Kagome"

Sango stood up and looked at her friends "Kagome...is that really...you?"

"Yes Sango" Sango walked up to Kagome and touched her face. "Your so different"

"Yeah...im demon now"

"WHAT!" Miroku fell over as he asked. Both girls looked back at him,then turned back to each other and hugged "Oh Kagome I was so worried!!"

Miroku stood up and walked over

_yes this is my day!_

Miroku put his arms around the girls "Now now Lady's. don't mind me...you two right on hugging each other" he said as his hands slip down to both women's butts.

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

the hit was so hard the flowers on the ground bent over.

"Monk" Sango called

"Pervert" Kagome said

He put his hand behind his head and smiled "Well, well...well worth it lady's"

They gave him a death glare.

"So Kagome...where are you going in a hurry?"

"To totosai I need a good weapon"

"So you do plan on fighting Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"I have to"

"Kagome...We were told you were with Sesshomaru" Sango stated

At the sound of his name kagome angry raised, miroku and sango noticed this.

"Well...yes but forget about him, I deal with him later" She said, but neither Sango knew what she was talking about. Sango looked at her.

"I'll tell you later Sango" she said slumping her shoulder over.

"Well then ...Kagome will come with you" Miroku said

"Great...it will be like old time...kinda"Kagome said with a smile

They set off,it would take 3 days to get to totosai's,Kagome was praying to Kami that Lord dick wad would not come after her. She need not worrie about him...for now

--

Siyon sighed,he looked outside again,for the 40th time

It had been 3 days since Kagome left,and with each day...his Lord grew with angry. Siyon now could not figure out why he was so mad,why he even cared that she had left, he hated humans and didnt seem to care for there Lady Kagome. Tho he knew it was because of what kagome had said,and he knew that she would come back.

--

"Totosai!" Kagome yelled

Sango and Miroku followed her in. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks...there...by totosai...was the women who changed her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and pointed at the woman

"YOU!"

The old woman smiled "Yes...child?" Knowing all to well why the girl was mad.

"YOU...YOU DID THIS TO ME!!"

The old woman got up and started poking and looking and sniffing at Kagome.Her cheeks turned red

"Hey! what do think you are doing!!" Kagome asked

"I did a good Job if I say my self" The old woman said she then poked Kagome in the butt,which Kagome jumped into the air "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Miroku was loving this. "I see you have been training you new body...nice and tight"

OK that was enough "WILL YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT...there are men in the room" Kagome said...now her cheeks more red.

"I must say Kagome...the old woman is right" Miroku said,which got him a bonk on the head from Sango.

"ANYWAY" Kagome said

"Totosai...I need a weapon...a good one"

Totosia looked to the old woman.Kagome didn't like that.The old woman was now in her face with narrow eyes and sniffed. "Close...hmm...no"

"No what? close what?"

"No your not ready"

"What do you mean im not ready...im not asking you anyway"

The old woman turned from Kagome. "Your not ready for the gift I will gift you with...the weapon you seek"

"Thank you but iv had enough of your gifts!" Kagome pointed out

"Totosia..wont you please help me?"

"Kagome I wish I could..."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR AFRAID OF HER!!"

Totosai fell over

"Girl,come back later...you should be ready by then" The old woman said

Kagome was mad now.She stopped out of the cave and kicked a rock and screamed

"ARHHHH I ...HATE...MEN"

"Oh Kagome you hurt my feelings" Miroku said

She was not listing to him

_great...now I have to go back with no real weapon...fine...i don't need there help! I can do this myslef._

She sighed..._guess I have to stay the night tho...its dark out_

_--_

That night Kagome was sitting alone on a log when Sango joined her.

"Kagome...are you alright"

"You know I should be use to this by now"

"Use to what?"

"All of this"

"Kagome..." Sango stated

Kagome looked at Sango,and Sango could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What happen Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru"

Sango just kept looking at her,while Kagome looked to the sky.

"Sango...I...we...me and him

She didn't have to finsh

"Oh Kagome...why?what?when...and" she was cut off

"Why I dont know...when,what a few days ago...and now...we hate each other, it was nothing"

Sango felt bad

"Dont feel bad Sango...it was nothing...it's ok"

But Sango knew it was not ok, she also did know how it happen...or what would happy, she was afraid for Kagome sweet,fragile heart. Sango laid her head on her friends shoulder,and kagome laid her head on Sango's.

**something is headed for me**

**something I don't want**

**something I never had**

**I am fighting**

**this unwanted love.**

**--**

**and yes that last bit is my own words.**


	15. Broken Hearts Of The West

**warning sad chapter**

Kagome woke early the next morning. The sun had not yet come up all the way. She looked at her sleeping friends and smiled. She would have to leave them, she knew that Sesshomaru was mad and waiting for her to return. She didn't want her friends till get hurt. She walked out of the cave and stretched.She was about to walked away when Sango came out.

"Kagome...are you leaving?"

"Yes Sango...I must go alone"

Sango understood and hugged her friend

"Sango I will be back soon,maybe you and Miroku can stay with totosai"

"Yes...we will wait for you"

Kagome smiled and with her demon speed...left.

--

Siyon was getting sick,he could feel his Lords aura,and it was not a good feeling.

it now has been a week and one day since she left. Siyon stood outside and smelled the air

His eyes opended wide..."She's back" He wispered and ran inside.

Just as he ran down the all he saw Sesshomaru standing there,Siyon knew he Lord must had felt her. The door flew open and there she was,mad as hell and walking right to her 'soon to be killer'

or so Siyon thought.

with a blink of a eye Sesshomaru with drew his sword and pulled it down to her. She saw it coming and pulled the one she carried out and halted his attack. Siyon was about to step forward when they both yelled at him

"Stay back" They both said it. Siyon was shocked,the Lady wanted to fight?

She was so mad about not getting her weapon,and so mad that she had to leave her fiends and return to the ass,that she was more than ready to let of some steam. Siyon watched as they battled with each other for more than 2o minutes, all the lady's in waiting and guards moved out of the way as there fight moved down the hall.

Kagome was becoming sick to her stomach "Enough Sesshomaru" She yelled

"No woman...you will fight" He brought his sword down hard "you will regret those words that you left behind" She knew that Siyon had told Sesshomaru what she said. Well he was supposed to and she knew he could not lie. Still,Sesshomaru kept pushing her back, he could tell something was wrong,but he didn't care,she had it coming to her. "Enough Sesshomar I summit..whatever"

"you will fight!!" He was angry,he had been waiting for a week,he would not let this go so easily.

Sesshomaru brought his sword down really hard.Kagome went to her hands and knees and screamed,clutching her turning stomach. Siyon ran up to her "MY LORD"

"She's fine Siyon"

Siyon turned to her "No...I smell blood"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air,he also smelled blood. "I did not hit her,how is there blood, woman...have you forced a cut open?"

Kagome had her eyes closed and she still held her stomach.

"No,no you ass...I don't know what's wrong" She gritted her teeth while saying it and them screamed again,digging her nails into the hard floor. Siyon helped her stand and the lady's in waiting ran to her. Siyon's eyes went wide as blood started to pool around her foot. Kagome screamed again. Sesshomaru just stood there, not sorry for pushing her. Siyon gathered her into his arms and took her to the healers. Once there the healers looked at Siyon

"You shall leave"

"No"

"This is of a female matter im afraid" Siyon didn't want to leave,he wanted to know what was going on. He knew this was a her monthly bleed. He left and sat outside of the door,ever so often hearing her scream. Sesshomaru walked up to him.Siyon gave him a hard look.

"Do you dare look at me like that"

"I don't mean to be out of line my Lord...but im believe you were to harsh"

Just then lady walked out with a blood stained towel. She held it into a ball.

"I'm sorry my Lord" Sesshomaru looked at her,not knowing what she meant by that. Siyon rushed in to see Kagome sleeping. Sesshomaru came in and everyone bowed and stayed bowed as if they were saying they were sorry. She was alive,he could hear her heart beat. A lady whispered to Siyon, and Siyons eyes met with Sesshomaru.

"What"

Siyon was angry...his eyes were blood red

"You dare challenging me?"

Siyon charged him and Sesshomaru went on guard. They fought for a moment, then Siyon got on good hit on Sesshoamru "You pushed her to hard!" He yelled

"Now not only will she suffer from it...you will to" He yelled at his Lord. The healers still bowing and watching

Sesshomaru grabbed Siyon and held him up

"Speak man,Pray to Kami I don't kill you"

"She was with child!!" Siyon yelled

Sesshomaru dropped Siyon and turned to the woman holding the ball of cloth. He walked to her.

"With child?" He asked,hit jaw tight

"Yes...I'm afraid you pushed her to far" If Sesshomaru were one to cry,it would be at that moment...he had killed his fist child. His eye went cold,as if he were shutting off the world for good. The woman handed him the towel and he took it and walked out. Everyone bowed as they saw the blood stained cloth. He went out the doors,shredding them to nothing and walked outside.

The rain was hard,the sky way dark and lighting stuck out as if the Kami's above were crying.

The rain fell down his face,the blood from the cloth falling to the ground. Sesshaomru eyes turned red, he yelled at the top as his lungs,his yelled turned into a howl as he transformed to his true form in the night. Everyone around could hear his call of pain, and even tho he was not around everyone went to there knees,showing there sorrow for the unborn child. Kagome had woken up to the sound.She slowly got up,everyone tried to stop her but she kept walking till she reached the door he had torn apart. She stood leaning the door frame letting the rain fall on her. Siyon by her side.

"What...what happened" She asked in a whisper.

Siyon placed and hand on her tummy "I'm so sorry my Lady" Kagome needed no other words,she knew what it was he was saying and she fell to her knees,she cried out and then past out. All the lady's in waiting started crying for the Lady.This day was truly a sad day for the west.

--

Sesshomaru looked to the sky still in his true form.Howling.

After a moment he went back to his demon form.He clutch the cloth,knowing inside was nothing more than the tissue of a unformed pup. He raised the cloth up and a bright light came and took it from his hands.

"Father...I trust you will watch over its soul"

With that he turned...to return to his castle.

**Something is gone**

**Something That I made**

**something I'll never touch**

**It was all because of me**

**Fighting this**

**Unwanted love**


	16. A Bond Ritual Only Meant For Mates

Light lime,very light. I hope this is easy to read...I kept having to stop when editing it. I'll go back later a scan it again if needed.

* * *

He walked slowly in rain, a pain he never felt before shot in him,in his cold heart. He had killed his unborn pup. He looked up at his castle that stood before him, every guard on one knee bowing there heads. He slowly walked past them and into his castle. When he came in all the guards and servant went down on knee and bow there heads.He didn't look at any of them, he just kept walking. Siyon was standing in front of a door,he also went to one knee and bowed his head. Sesshomaru walked past him and then stopped.

"Where is she" Sesshomaru asked in is cold unchanging voice

Siyon didn't look up or stand "In the room behind me...she past out when...when she learned what happened my Lord" Siyon was not happy with Sesshomaru,but now was not them time to have words.Sesshomaru turned and walked up to the door.

"Siyon...tell everyone to stay clear of this room"

Siyon stood "Yes my Lord" and he left. Sesshomaru opened the door and went in,shutting it behind him. He walked to the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl,she looked so broken. The window let in a breeze and it washed over her body,he took in her scent,there it was...the faint scent of the unborn child, that would never be born. He could not believe he didn't notice it before. It was no longer a part of her,yet he could smell the faint scent. He took in a deep breath and rose his chin in the air. He slowly undressed himself,leaving only his pant on and got into bed with her.Once he laid down he pulled Kagome over so that her head laid on his chest,and he held his arms around her. It was custom for the male to hold his mate close and give her anything she wanted,even if was attention. It didn't matter if you were a cold Lord or not,it didn't matter if you were one to care or not,it didn't even matter if you didn't like you mate. It was a nature instinct. The only person who would be witness to Sesshomaru change would be her. It was custom for mates who had just lost a young child to lock themselvesin there room in till the mother was over the lost. To Sesshomau...it didn'tmatter that she was NOT his mate,his nature instinct took over and he would do what needed to be done. He would do alot of things since his animal side took over,things he would not do other wise and things he might never do again.

He let himself drift to sleep,holding kagome in his arms.

--

it was the middle of this night,it was cold out but the rain had stopped and the sky was clear.

Sesshomaru eyes shot open when he felt a tear fall on his chest. Kagome was still asleep in tillhe tighten his grip on her.She shot up and pulled herself away from him.She gasp when she saw it was him,but then anger.

"Get out" she said with her jaw clinched shut.He was now sitting up looking at her. He let of a low growl,trying to calm her

"No...get out" Her demon instincts were trying to come out,but she was just so mad.

He still did not move,so she back out of the bed and stood,she was in a plan white night gown,silk and it went to the floor. She turned and began to walk away but didn't get far for he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "No let me go...I hate you!" she yelled at him. He pulled her to his body,she fought it.He spoke no words,his instincts had taken him over completely. Soon if Kagome calmed herself...hers would to...she was demon now. She triedto push herself away,she hit his bare chest knowing it would do no good.She called out for Siyon,but he or no other would come,they knew what was going on.She just kept saying she hated him and he just kept his hold on her.Soon she found herself crying,hurting,her chest felt like it was starving for her air,thats how bad it felt. "My pup..my pup is gone" She said in between her her broken hearted cries. Once he had her still he leaned his face down to hers. Kagome slap him letting her claws scratch his face,4 small lines of blood emerged on his cheek, but Kagome didn't care it was the last thing she ever did, knowing his anger. Sesshoamru back his face up and looked at her. She was not looking at him,she had stopped crying but her tears still fell down her face,they were now tears of anger. He moved his face back down ,tho switching side so that the blood on his cheek would not get on her. He slowly nuzzled her cheek with his nose,pushing on her face, trying to make her whimper,trying to make her want his touch. But she pushed back,pushing his face away from hers. This was a good sign...her demon instincts were kicking in.

She was in the first step...pushing the mate away.(even tho there not mates) This time he left off a semi angry growl,letting the female know he was not happy with her pushing him away. She turn her head,rejecting him,that was the second step. He didn't care, he brought his face closer to hers again, this time nuzzling her neck...she let of a warning growl trying to make him back away, but he would not do so. He pushed hard against her neck making her lean a bit, but he was holding her. She turned to look at him, all the hate in her eyes. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, she tried to push away, her animal instincts would not let her speak. She would have been yelling and crying out, running away from him, if her animal instincts had not kicked in,even tho they were not mates they were reacting to each other as if they were. This has never heard of, two demons who were not mated...going threw what they call a bond healing ritual. Sesshomaru Laid Kagome on the bed and then walked to the other side and got in. He pulled her once again so that she was facing him. When her eyes met his she saw the 4 thin lines of blood she had made on him. She shot up and was now sitting her her knees. He sat up and looked at her, she gazed at his face,her animal instincts trying to push her to him,she finally leaned in, her nose on the scratch taking in the scent. She slowly started to lick the claw marks clean.

Sesshaomru let off a warm growl of approval. She lick his cheek till she thought it to be taken care of and slowly pulled her face away,her cheek sliding against his and when her lips were near his, he took them with his kissing her with passion fueled by fire. Hungry was this kiss as he pulled her closer with just his mouth,nipping her lip,wanting access. She parted her lips and he pushed forth with force,His tonguetaking in her taste...as if he would never taste her again. Kagome was now pushing her lips harder against his,and he was pushing his hard against her,they were fighting. She let of a growl, trying to tell him she was the dominate one right now,but he growled back and pushed her to lay down...all without laying a hand on her. There lips didn't even part as she laid back. Then it was back to step one,she broke this kiss and turned away from him,and tears fall out of her eyes. Sesshomaru then place his hot mouth on her neck kissing,sucking and nipping all around. She then let out a unhappy growl,trying to tell him she was not in the mood. But the male at the time didn't care. He took his cheek and pushed on her face so that she would looked at him. She was crying, slowly Kagome's sadness took over driving her animal instinct out. But Sesshaomru's was still running in his veins. Kagome didn't even know what had happen,or why she was on the bed or why she was not screaming. He slowly bough his hand up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She stopped crying,she was shock at what he had just done.

Once her instincts left her she forgot everything they had done so far. All she knew was that he just wiped her tears away and was looking at her with these soft hurt eyes. Without thinking she leaned up and took his lips into her own. To her surprise he pushed her face down and was kissing her back,full force. She threw her arms around him and at that moment he rolled,Kagome was now on top of him and they were still kissing. She was loving his taste and he was loving how dominate she was being, but he would not let her dominate long...he was the alfa and he would let her know. He soon sat up and she wrapped her legs around him and he grab her inner thys. There mouths would part and then come back and claim each other, part then claim each other over and over quickly. Her hand ran threw his hair and he growled,she stiffened at the sound,even winced a bit, her animal instincts gone and all. But he reassured her by making there kiss deep and pulling her to him harder. Kagome broke the kiss...her hands now gliding down his back. He nuzzled her neck and she moved her head letting him have more access. Him kissing her neck sent shivers threw her body,she then laid her head back and moved her hips making her rub against his groin. Her tears once again falling. Thinking of her pup she would never hold. She loved the pup...and she never even met it. Then her thoughts went to the man holding her, kissing her. He had given her the pup and, not meaning to of course, taken it away...but she knew he was hurting to...he to love the pup he would never hold, and she knew it. He was holding and kissing her, she knew this was his way of asking for forgiveness, this was his way of saying he was sorry...he was begging her to need him. She didn't know that this was his instincts taking over...but it would not have mattered...this was his true feeling showing...even if he didn't want to feel these feelings, his soul would not let him lie. She closed her eyes and said...

"Sesshomaru...I love you" pleasure in her voice from him kissing her neck. At that second,the very second she said those words Sesshomaru bit down,his fangs sinking into her skin. She took in a deep breath and let it go,and as he sucked the blood away she moaned in pleasure. As soon as he removed his fangs he lick the spot and closed his eyes and laid down,pulling her to him. They drifted to sleep with him holding her and her head and hand laying in his chest.

There anger,there loss,there unwanted love for one each other...it pushed them together...made her proclaim her unwanted love to him and made him mark her...making them mates...for life.

For his love he had for her was not unwanted by her...but by him. Her love for him was not unwanted by him...but by her. She swore not to fall in love again, and he vowed never to love.

But when you have to people fighting not to love each other when they do... that love they feel for the other thats is unwanted by them,themselves will break...

There hearts will win. Soon they will not fight it...there love will be pure and true...they will be in love with one another and there is nothing they can do about it.

**For that is the almighty power of love**

* * *

**should I end it here??**

**Hmmm I cant do that now can I?**


	17. Her Tears Of Hurt

What had he done? What had she done?

He woke that morning holding her, as he knew he would be...he knew his instincts would take him over. Now he found himself looking into a mirror, looking at himself...trying so hard to figure it out. What had he done? Did it matter? What's done is done...He was angry tho...angry at himself. What did she do that made him do what he did? What did he do?

When he woke that morning...he remembered everything. Unlike her, he knew what was going on when it happened...and he remember after it happened...well...not all of it. The last thing he remembered was kissing her neck...that's it. What happened...what did she do? what did she say?

Something had to of happen because when he got up and placed her head down on the pillow...she moved her head to one side and there...in the place between her neck and shoulder...was his mark...he had marked her...and marked her good. The mark was dark and right there for you to see. what in the 7 hells did she do? what did she say? He didn't know...

All he knew was that not only did his beast want it, not only did his animle side want it...but he must have wanted it to...because if not...the mark would not be on her. He would have to protect her, claim her, indulge her, punish her when in the wrong, deal with her, listen to her, touch her, want her, need her...he would have to do alot of things for her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well he could find a good reason to kill her...no, no that would not do.

There his stood, hands clutching to the side of the wood vanity. He was shirtless and staring into the mirror. What had he done? What did she do? How did this happen.

He stiffen, her sadness hit him, he knew he would lose control...but before he did...he had to know. He stood and looked at the woman sitting up in bed.

"What did you do"

She didn't understand "What? ask asked, she didn't remember anything, well yes she did. She remember him kissing her, she remember her last words to him...she remember him biting her. Her sadness pick up. Sesshomaru was by her side in a instant, he need to know and fast, he felt himself slipping. "Woman"

"You bit me" she said, rubbing her neck where his mark was. He removed her and and leaned in, causing her to stiffen. He took in a wiff and then licked it, causing her to stiffen even more. "Mine" he said closing his eyes, but when he open them...there were red...he had lost control to his animal side, not hid demon side, his animal side.

"Sesshomaru" she asked, scared that he was not moving...his nose just stuck to her neck. She could not see his eyes, she would have been scared...lats night they were not red.She got no words...only a kiss to the neck on her 'mark'

_what does he mean...his?_She didn't know what he was talking about...all she knew was that she was scared,sad and in love with someone, someone she kept telling herself she didnt want to be in love with. So Kagome did the one thing she knew how to do well...she started to cry. If only she knew what would happen because of those tears. Sesshaomru eyes had changed back to gold, but his control was still lost. Once she started crying he pulled her close, his chest started rumbling...he was trying to calm her.

She had not lost control yet. "What are you doing" she asked in a whisper, silent tears coming from her eyes. He lifted her chin and looked down at her, she looked up at him. He leaned down and took her lips in a soft, warm, slow kiss. Her tears were mixing in with the kiss, both could taste them. The tears came down more and as they kiss,her tears mixing she said it once again "I love you" She didn't know why, the word came out of her mouth before she could stop them. All she knew was she was content being in his arms. As soon as the tear went into his mouth and those word went into his ears, he gain his control back...she was no longer sad. He broke the kiss, but he didn't move away from her, his finger still held her chin. His eyes were looking past her tho, but her eyes were on him. "Woman...it would be wise for you not to say such words to me" He was back. Even tho he was upset over the loss of his pup ...he did not want to hear those words.

She was taken aback...she didn't understand..nothing at the moment made since, last night...right now...what was going on?

"If you didn't want to hear them...why didn't you say that last night" there was a little spike of angry in her words

He brought his eyes to her "What" it came out harsh "When I told you last night...you -

"I bit you" he said it as if he were telling himself, as if he got the clue.

"Yeah" she responded in a odd tone.

What he didn't understand is why all the sudden she was not sad, why was he normal? _surly the woman is not over the pup...i refuse to believe such a thing! _He thought angrily, he didn't like that thought of her being over the lost of 'their' pup so soon. He pushed her away and stood, his back to her.

"What is wrong with you?" She was still lost as to what was going on.

"You do not morn are pup any longer...you are on dangerous grounds with this sesshomaru"

Her anger took over..._how dare he!!_She was still hurting, how dare he say such a thing, if anyone had to right to be angry it was her. She got up and covered herself with the sheet and walked in front of him and with out a second thought and slaphim right in the face. It was not her fault he made her calm when he did, that didn't mean she was over their pup.

"How dare you!" she screamed

He slammed her body up against a wall "You dare strike me!" he yelled back, his voice deep. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" she yelled at him, her eyes on his.

"You no not morn OUR pup" he screamed back, Just because he didn't feel her sadness didn't mean she didn't care.

"I loved our pup" she started to cry "I didn't even know our pup...but I love it anyways" She was crying hard, sucking in air and not looking at him anymore, this was all to much. He still held her hands up against the wall.

"I'll never get to hold it" she said softly ."I'll never get to hold our pup!!" then she screamed it she looked at him again, hate in her eyes.

"It all your fault" she yelled in to his face "I hate you... She stared to struggle against him, all she wanted to do is leave. Get a weapon, deal with Inuyasha...and disappear...no she did not love this man..she hated him.

"I hate you let me go" she screamed still trying to get away from him.

"No" he said stern.

"Let me go!" she yelled again.

"You will not leave" He told her Holding her down.

"I want to leave" yelling louder.

"You will not leave me!" he said clinching his jaw tight. He was angry, how dare she say such a thing to him!! He was the alfa...not her.

"I shall leave you! I hate you...I want nothing to do with you...it all your fault...it all your damn fault!!" she screamed with all her energy. She just wanted to leave and never return.

"Never" he said slamming her arms back against the wall.

"Why" she cried soft as she let her knees buckled, so she could slid down the wall. He caught her as she fell and nuzzled his mark on her neck. wither either of them liked it our not...

"Because your are my mate" He said into her neck, no hate, no anger, no nothing...just his simple bored tone.

She was his mate, his mark was on her neck. Like hell he would let her leave, his honor would have none of that. He may tell himself he didn't love her, and it really didn't matter...there was nothing either of them could do about it. They were mates now. What had he done? What did she do? How did this happen?

"Because are my mate" He said into her neck, no hate, no Anger, no nothing...just his simple bored tone.


	18. Numb Body And Mind

After Kagome had her cry she pushed away from Sesshomaru. The lose of he pup had her numb. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he called her his mate...she knew what that meant. "Can we undo this?"

"No...demons mate for life" Sesshomaru could not believe she even asked...how dare she. She should be happy to be his mate...he was Sesshomaru! He was not happy about it either...but if anyone should say anything about it, it should be him. First Inuyasha, Then her being turned into a demon and then the lost or her pup....and now this...they were mates...for life.

"Why?" She asked...she didn't know why he did it..and why he didn't ask her first. "I do not know miko..I presume it was something you did or said while in our time of healing"

Kagome thought for a moment...

flasback..

"_Sesshomaru...I love you" pleasure in her voice from him kissing her neck. At that second, the very second she said those words Sesshomaru bit down, his fangs sinking into her skin._

---

Kagome gasp..."I said I love you"

"What" he asked...he didn't understand what she was saying "You bit me after I told you I loved you"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment and thought

_love how pathetic? why would her words make me mark her?_

_**because you love her..**_

_I do not._

_**you love her**_

Sesshomaru pushed his beast back...he would not listen to such talk. "Sesshomaru"

"hn?" he said looking back at her. Kagome needed to get her mind off all of this...she thought if she could keep busy she would not think about losing her child. "I need to go to totosia's" Sesshomaru gave her a questoning look "You are not well" He told her....he thought it far to early for her to be doing things...they should stay in this room for at least 2 more days....hell most mates didn't leave their chambers for weeks after the lose of their pup. Kagome pulled all the way away from him and turned around. "I have to go...I need to do this" He could see her tiny hands make fist at her side "I have things I need to take care of....thing...things I need to get off my mind" She was crying by the last part...and he could smell her tears. He walked up to her, her back to him...but he did not touch her.

"As you wish" She knew he was coming with her...she didn't have to ask but she did.

"are you coming?"

"Hn"

She knew it, she kinda wanted time to herself...but it was his pup to...not like she could tell him no. "Fine....I'll go get ready"

-----

Kagome and Sesshomaru came out of their room, everyone stopped...they were shocked they came out so soon. Sesshomaru gave everyone a cold daring glare...they knew to keep their mouths shut. Siyon wanted to step to her...but he didn't...He just watched..eyes following his Lord...oh how he loathed his Lord right now. Kagome didn't even look up...she didn't want to see the sorrow in everyones eyes...it would just make her feel worst.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to Totosia's...the first day they didn't speak much...Sesshomaru just kept watch over her. The second day was a little hard on Kagome..she was thinking about her friends..her lost pup and Inuyasha...Sesshomaru wanted to growl and tell her to calm down...but he kept to himself. But now it was the 3rd night...they had not yet made it to Totosia's...they would reach his cave in the morning. They set up camp...which was just a fire. Kagomejust stared into the flames. She thought this trip would help her keep busy...but it didn't..it just made it worst. She didn't know she was doing it...but she was rubbing her tummy...her eyes and mind where on the fire...she didn't even know her hand was moving. Sesshomaru sat, his back to a tree...just watching as she rubbed her empty womb. His beast cried out in anger...demanding that he go and comfort their mate. But Sesshomaru pushed him back and told him that they would leave her be.

_**she misses our pup**_

_hm I know this_

_**go to her...she needs us**_

_be silent we shall leave her be_

Both he and his beast shut up when Kagome got up and walked away. She had smelt a hot spring...and she finally decide to go to it. She was numb as she pulled off her clothes, she was numb as she walked into the water...but once she got to the middle of the hot water...she broke..her hand covered her face and as she cried. One of her hands made it way to her tummy "My pup...your gone...I'm so sorry..I'm so, so sorry" Her other hand made its was to her tummy..her head down..watching her tears fall in to the hot water, she was holding herself..arms crossed her tummy..."It's not fair...I didn't even know you where there...I didn't even get to say goodbye" She whispered to herself. Her hair was floating on top of the water...the moon light shining down on her.

Sesshomaru watched as she got in the water..he watched as she held herself..he heard her words.

_**go to her....she needs us...and only us**_

Sesshomaru didn't even hear his beast...he was already removing his clothes to join his mate. No he didn't love her...so he told himself...but this was his duty as a mate...it was their pup that was lost. Kagome didnt even hear him come to the spring...she didn't even hear him get in the water. She did feel him behind her tho, but she didnt turn around. Sesshomaru waited a moment...he thought she would come to him...she should have..he was the alfa...she should have summit to him. Lords didn't come to there mates much like this and that why when they did they expected their mates to summit to them. If one did not they would be punished for their a ungratefulness. But Sesshomaru would not do such a thing..He closed the spaced between them...his hand held her shoulder. He could feel her shiver under his hold. "You are not well"

"No...I'm fine"

"do not lie to me mate"

"Just leave me alone Sesshomaru"

"I will not"

"Why?"

"Because you are my mate"

"Sesshomaru" She was asking him a question with out asking a question...and he knew what she was asking. She turned around to face him, his hands left her shoulders. Kagome hid her breast with her arms. "Those words mean nothing miko"

He could see the pain in her eyes...as if him saying he loved her would make it all better...words...they were just words..to him they meant nothing.

**Something is being wanted**

**Something That I deny**

**something I'll never say**

**all because I fight this**

**Unwanted love**


	19. His Howl

_last time..._

_He could see the pain in her eyes...as if him saying he loved her would make it all better...words...they were just words..to him they meant nothing._

-----

Kagome dropped her hands...how foolish to think such a think...she hated herself for even asking. No she didn't want this...like she knew he didn't. Sesshomaru beast demanded he touch her. Sesshomaru raised his hand a grabbed her arm. Kagome gasp as she felt Sesshomaru pull her to him...her naked chest meeting his. Kagome's face was hidden...her cheeks were red...she was once again naked against him.

Sesshomaru did not mean to let it out but a approving growl came from his mouth. Kagome snapped her head up and looked at him...but he would not give her time to ask...his hand went behind her head and he crushed his mouth to hers. At first she placed her hands on his chest and tried to move away...but when his warm tongue slid into her mouth and a growled came from him she stopped and kissed him back. Her arms were now resting against his chest and his arms were around her waist. He waste now time....he could feel her heat and his beast was clawing at him to take her....he would did not want think about it...and he didnt want her thinking about it

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, her legs went around his waist...she could feel his hardness against her...but she was to busy kissing him to mind it. Then she pulled away, gasped and laid her head on his chest....he had placed himself inside her. He didn't move. Her nails dug into his chest...her breath was quick. He didn't want her to think about it...but she was not. He let of a low growl...she was not giving him attention and he didn't like it. She looked up at him again with shock...and again he placed his lips on hers...and began trusting in her...still in the water, still standing and still holding her. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck...kissing , nipping and sucking. He began to thrust faster, slamming her down harder against him. Her arms were now around his neck. When he slammed her down against his manhood and screamed out in pleasure...his beast loved that. He wanted to hear her scream again...he wanted her to say his name..to tell everyone who was giving her pleasure. He growled a louder growl "My mate" He said between his clinched jaw....he slammed her down again "Sesshomaru!!!" She screamed his name and began to shake against him...one more hard fast thrust and she would break...so thats just what he did...slammed himself into her..bit down again over his mark and felt her cum all over him...it was such as rush and felt so good...that he came with her...he removed his mouth from his mark and howled loud...for everyone to hear.

He howled his succsess...they he had just pleasure his bitch and that he was pleased by her...it was a instinks thing....what they both didnt know was....that his beast also howled with him...because...he had pupped her once again.

---

At Totosia's the woman's eye snapped open....they heard the howl...her and everyone in the cave. They all knew who that howl belong to...and they all knew what he was howling about.

"They are making love" The old woman said closing her eyes once more "What?" Sango asked...love? she just thought they were mating...how could the old woman know that.

"They do not know it....but listen to that howl" They did....it was strong...it was not only Sesshomaru...it was hit beast. Miroku and Sango gasp. The old woman smiled

"He has pupped her once more"

Sango was blushing..."But...Love?"

The woman opened her eyes again "Yes....that howl is not just one of pleasure...but one of warning...he is telling everyone that she his his mate...that he loves her and will kill anything that goes near her...its also a howl of approval...but because....she loves him....they did not just mate...they made love"

Sango looked at Miroku...they could not believe it...love was such a unwanted thing by both of them. The howl went away. "They sleep now" The woman told them "They will be here tomorrow...but keep this to yourself...I have a feeling they will be so into denying each other...they will not know of the pup she bares"

They all understood....and they all waited. The woman smiled....tomorrow she would give Kagome her weapon.

---

Sesshomaru laid naked on the ground, Kagome at his side...one leg over his, his arms around her waist...keeping her safe and warm...she was hit mate...he would not let anything close to her. It didn;t matter who she was or the fact that he did not want her as a mate..of so he told himself...the fact was she was his...and he protected what was his. Inside his beast was howling with happiness...he had his mate...and soon...he would have a son.


	20. Their Weapon

I know I know looooooooooooooooong time since iv updated! Please forgive me!

--

She woke up in his arms. He didn't lay there for long tho, he stood and dress and she watched. Even tho she was demon, she still seemed to have all her emotions. "Come my mate"

Kagome came out of her thought and dresses, they would seen be at Totosia's.

--

They had been walking maybe 20 minutes when a bear demon appered, growling and hungry "Be gone or lose your life" Sesshomaru stated calmly. Kagome went on guard very quickly.

**"Your mate will take care of this"**

_Iv not heard from you in like months_

_"_**I was not needed"**

_and you think are needed now?_

Kagome turned her attention back to her mate and the bear demon. The bear seemed to heed Sesshomaru's warning and turned away, but it was a trick, a trick her mate would not fall for. It took less than a second for him to kill stupid demon. "Come"

Kagome followed her mate and looked at the remains of the dead bear. Kagome did not noticed but Sesshomaru had slowed his pace for her. "We are almost there"

"I know, I can smell them" Kagome added, she could smell her friends. Kagome smiled and passed Sesshomaru up.

---

The old woman was already outside when Sesshomaru and Kagome came into view.

"I don't like that woman" Kagome said flat. "Then I shall dispose of her for you"

Kagome stopped and waved her hands back and forth "No need for that Sesshomaru!" He had said it so serious. "As you wish"

They came to a stop in front of the woman. The woman once again ran around Kagome. "Nice, your still looking very nice"

Sesshomaru growled "Oh hush you big dog, I'm not trying to sell her off"

He wanted to, no needed to kill that woman. "You are ready"

He was brought out of his thoughts of killing her when she spoke to Kagome. The old woman came back in front of Kagome and then all of the sudden she smacked Kagome on the forehead. It took no time at all for Sesshomaru to have the old woman by the neck.

"Ouch!" Kagome rubbed her head and then pointed at the old woman "What ya do that for!!!"

Even tho the old woman was held tight by the deadly demon Lord, she smiled. When Sesshomaru saw the old woman smile he dropped her on her old butt. "ow! hey I'm a old woman you know"

"Be glad you are not a dead one" He stated as he crossed his arms. The woman stood up and brushed herself off "Now then, where was I....oh yes....your done"

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed, what did she mean 'your done'

_If he does not kill her I will_

**"This will be fun"**

_Not now!_

"What do you mean where done! I don't have a weapon!"

"Ah but you do"

Mirok, Sango and Toto *short for his long name* were all outside. "Miko demon, placed two fingers at the moon on your head"

Kagome did as she was told, tho she felt like a idiot "Now bring your power forth into those two fingers, and as it grows pull your fingers away from you head"

Kagome then called for her power, and as the yellow crackle of it started, Kagome started to pull away, and what came with it shocked everyone.

A arrow.

Even Sesshomaru was amused. Once the arrow was out Kagome called off her power and held the blue arrow in her hand. She looked it over from top to bottom.

"Explain" Sesshomaru demeaned.

"Very well, if you please Lord Sesshomaru" The old woman was looking at his sword. Sesshomaru looked to his fathers sword and pulled it out slowly. "Now hold it so the handle if pointing to the ground and the blaid to the sky, and away from you body"

Sesshomaru did was the old woman said, the sun hitting the blade. "Now miko, hit the tip of the arrow against the sword"

"What?"

_This woman is crazy_

**"You just figured that out" **

_Be silent you_

The old woman grabbed Kagome's hand and guided Kagome over to Sesshomaru's sword. "Hit the damn sword!" The old grew tired of the young.

Kagome did as she was told and hit the tip of the arrow to her mate's sword. It didn't seem like anything happened "Uh, now what" Kagome asked,

"Pull the arrow back girl, as if you had a bow"

When Kagome began to pull back she gasp, it did feel like it was set in a bow. "Now let go"

Kagome let go, and the arrow shot off, cracking with fire, it hit a large rock and the rock exploded with a bright yellow force. One word came to Sesshomaru's mind

Powerful.

"Ye two are now ready to fight"


End file.
